With the progress of computer technology in recent years, the processing speeds and the performance of CPUs (Central Processing Units) are increasing. In association with this, game machines employing such new CPUs have been developed. Such game machines of new types have different configurations from old type machines. Thus, game programs for old type machines are not allowed to run on new-type machines. Accordingly, an emulator has been proposed for allowing game programs for game machines of old types to run on game machines of new types.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a recording medium records an information processing program causing an information processing apparatus to operate as: a reading part reading a game program capable of being executed by any other information processing apparatus having a configuration different from that of the information processing apparatus; an emulation part emulating the read-out game program; a restriction part restricting the emulation of the game program by the emulation part; and a link information presentation part presenting link information used for accepting a purchase request for the game program, in a manner of being in correspondence to the game to be emulated.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present technology will become more apparent by the following detailed explanation in reference to the accompanying drawings.